


Henry And The Toppat Clan Play With An Ouija Board

by VicDJ203



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203
Summary: It's Halloween and Henry gets to experience a grade A Toppat spooky bash.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Henry And The Toppat Clan Play With An Ouija Board

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the Toppat 4 Lyfe ending. That's not really significant but I figured you should know.

Toppats LOVE Halloween! They throw a big party every year. They even steal, almost exclusive, candy, pumpkins and costumes for the big night. This year will be the first Halloween party with Henry as the Toppat leader. In a way, the party was also a thank you for protecting the clan.

Reginald and RHM (Right Hand Man) just got back from stealing decorations and Regi wanted to propose an idea to Henry.

"Henry! I know what'll make this party even scarier than last year!"

Henry looks excited when Regi hands him an Ouija board. This concerns RHM who walks close to Henry and tries to take the board.

"Not that I believe in the supernatural, but maybe it's best don't tamper with the underworld and its dark spirits."

"Oh come now Right Hand Man, it's just a game designed to freak people out. Now that I'm no longer the leader, I get to host the party and it'll be TEN TIMES scarier than Burt's hide-or-die game!"

"Olright calm down."

Henry tucks the board away and eagerly waits for the party to begin. Reginald runs all around the station making sure everything is in place and no one is trying to sabotage him (like I said, they love Halloween and take it VERY seriously).

Skipping forward,  
The party has begun! Sodas are being spilled, candy wrappers are flying across the room, and spooky music fills the air (I guess being messy is part of the tradition). Regi calls for the Toppats' attention and offers a game on the Ouija board. Most of them would rather dance and eat candy but a few say yes to the idea.

Henry's office is used for the game as its far from the party and quiet. The lights are off, candles are lit, sitting in a circle is Henry, Regi, RHM, The Leprechaun, Sven, and Burt. RHM still seems bothered by the game but still plays for Regi.

"So what, we ask ghosts stuff and get scared?" Burt says with no enthusiasm.

"Why would there be ghosts up here? No one's died here right?" Sven asks.

"I'm pre'y sure we're contactin' the devil or somethin'" The Leprechaun assumes.

Henry tells everyone to quite down as he asks the board who's there. Everyone puts their fingers on the planchette and it starts moving.

"Real scary stuff, Reginald." Burt comments sarcastically.

The board spells out "hello there little ones" which triggers The Leprechaun to ask for a name. RHM tells Henry to write down everything the board says. The planchette moves again.

"J-i-m…" Sven automatic spells out.

The name they end up with is Jimmy Pest. The group starts throwing out questions left and right. The planchette starts moving before they land on a final question.

"If you want to know then summon me" the board slowly spells out.

"Olright, time to pack it up." RHM quickly intervenes.

"What a shame, this was almost starting to get spooky." Burt taunts Reginald.

Regi panics and pushes RHM aside. He then asks the mystery ghost how to summond them. RHM gets upset but nothing he's saying is getting through to his partner. Reginald is determined to scare Burt and make this the best Halloween party. The planchette moves and Henry starts writing.

"Just say my name in a closed circle"

Reginald asks everyone to join hands. RHM wants to say no but feels he can't talk Regi out of it. Sven and The Leprechaun join hands with henry but Burt makes a comment how stupid and cliché this all is.

"Just do it. It'll be fun!" The Leprechaun holds out his hand.

One reluctant participant later, everyone has joined hands and they begin chanting Jimmy Pest while Sven trys not to laugh at the name.

To everyone's surprise, the air turns red and an imp appears. They let go and back away from the game while never letting their eyes off the demon.

"Ooooooaaaaaahh yeah that feels better." The imp stretches out. "I've been sitting around doing nothing for who knows how long."

"He-haha Reginald. Very convincing. You can stop now." Burt says without taking his eyes off the imp.

"I didn't think anything would actually happen!" Regi cries.

"Dammit I tried to tell you!" RHM scolds Reginald. "What do you want, imp?"

The imp doesn't respond for a moment and stares at Henry.  
"I want that one! I want him to return to the underworld with me."

"No!" Henry shouts.

"I'm afraid you'll be going back empty handed then." RHM approaches the imp. It whacks him with its tail and shouts  
"I guess I'll have to pick someone else!" Before scurrying off to somewhere in the station.

Henry sounds an alarm and says over the intercom that something dangerous is lurking through the station and everyone must hide. This sends the Toppats into a bit of a panic as they can't tell if this is a prank for the holiday or a real threat. Reginald help RHM up as The Leprechaun asks what they should do.

"We get to the escape pods and leave!" Burt replies.

"No… we need to send that thing back." RHM says with confidence.

"How do you know what to do!?" Sven asks skeptically.

"We don't have time to argue. We have to hant that thing down before someone gets hurt!"

Henry agrees with RHM which is enough to get them on their way. The 6 of them hurry to where the main party was being held. No one's around, they might've fled to the pods just in case. A cackling can be heard from the vents, causing Reginald to take out his gun and point to the nearest one. A scurrying can be heard moving away from them and they give chase. Everything is dark and the spooky music is still playing which isn't helping. Or maybe it is? I guess it's better than complete silence.

Suddenly, the imp snatches Henry by the neck and holds him up for the group to see.

"Gotchya! Hehe… You're cute when you struggle." The imp teases.

Regi pulls his gun on the imp and the group follows (wait they had guns the whole time?!).

"Don't shoot or I'll shoot!" The imp cries.

"With what? You don't have a gun!" Sven points out.

RHM shoots the imp's arm and Henry falls to the floor.

"Why did you call me if you didn't want me here?" The imp angrily asks.

"We didn't think we'd summond a demon." Regi answers.

"That's the point of the Ouija game you stickshits! Fuck this, take me back to the underworld so i can get this bullet out of my arm!"

The tension and fear of the situation has completely disappeared. Jimmy wasn't a terrifying creature but just a winy asshole. The group get super pissed and decide to beay him up before sending him back. I would too I mean, there was so much panic, so much build up, and the result was just disappointing and infuriating.

So after getting absolutely recked, RHM sents the imp back to the underworld. It's weird he knows how to do that but no one questions it. Henry makes an announcement that the threat has been delt with and the party may continue. Reginald pouts that his party was ruined but Burt reassures him.

"I mean it was pretty scary until the end. I mean the night's not over yet."


End file.
